Oh The Days: A collection of short works
by musicmuse04
Summary: A collection of drabbles, a few one shots, and song fics that help to get my inspiration in order.
1. I'm Alive

_One night while listening to this song, this idea came to me. In all reality, this song is a very happy song, a very sweet and loving song. Nothing like what I make it here. I don't own Newsies, Disney does. I also do not own the lyrics to these songs as they are copyrighted to Emily Loizeau, under the title "I'm Alive."_

* * *

**I'm Alive**

_In each little thing I do_

_I can find a piece of you_

_In each twist of time_

_In each twist of mind_

_That I find to think of you_

_I'm alive_

_It's so strange to be alive_

He twisted the paper in his hands, not caring that the words were smudged, or that he was ruining the last piece he had of her. The sun was shining on his docks this morning, the gulls were flying as gaily as ever. And still he was here, staring out into the river. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see her. A gruesome thought, but one that was nonetheless comforting to his young soul.

_When I go to sleep at night_

_And I'm scared and there's no light_

_And I know one day_

_I'll be in my grave_

_When I think that I'll lose you_

_I'm alive_

_It's so strange to be alive_

Another day, another dime. Another nickel in his pocket, stashed away. For nothing this time. For a someday that would come...He hugged his pillow tightly. They didn't know about her, and they never would. He couldn't show emotion. Well, he could, but not this. Not weakness. The twisted piece of paper from that morning was tucked snugly in the pocket of his shirt, never to see the light of day again. His last reminder.

_Could we stay around_

_Like a big blue sea_

_That has been around_

_For some billion centuries_

_'Cause I think I could do_

_With a trip with you_

_On the big blue sea_

_For some billions centuries_

_It might take me two thousand years_

_Not to sing this song in tears_

_'Cause I feel so small_

_In this big black hole_

_And you're the one that makes me feel_

_I'm alive_

_It's so strange to be alive_

How ironic that it was raining. They stood there, the ladies with their umbrellas, the gentlemen holding them upright. No one shed a tear. No one but him, which were cleverly disguised by the droplets of rain kissing his face. It was her, and she was sad. A choked sob escaped his lips, and one woman turned to the source of the noise, seeing him. Her eyes caught his, a knowing tale, and she returned to her former state. It was a grand affair, one she would have been proud of. Something he'd never be able to give her, even if she had stayed.

_Could we stay around_

_Like a big blue sea_

_That has been around_

_For some billions centuries_

_'Cause I think I could do_

_With a trip with you_

_On the big blue sea_

_For some billion centuries_

In a box underneath his bed there lay a picture, a broken shoestring, a silver spoon with an ivory handle, and a piece of lace. She'd always been a fighter, which had resulted in her meeting him in the first place, due to a broken shoestring, which he'd fixed, determined to send her on her way. She'd brought him dinner, and forgotten the utensil. He'd been meaning to give it back to her. The lace from her dress that night, when it had torn on a nail in a rush of passion.

_But her daddy now is dead_

_And she wishes that she'd said_

_All these loving words_

_'Cause they only hurt_

_Now she knows that it's too late_

_And she's alive_

_It's so strange to be alive_

These things he laid by her head. These things that meant the world to him, these things that were her own. She'd been deceived, she'd been wronged. She couldn't fix it, and she'd seen only one option left. She hadn't run to the arms that would have held her, doing everything in their power to make it right, even if it wasn't much.

_Could we stay around_

_Like a big blue sea_

_That has been around_

_For some billions centuries_

_'Cause I think I could do_

_With a trip with you_

_On the big blue sea_

_For some billions centuries_

She stared back at him, her eyes lifeless, her body limp, floating in the East River. That's where he'd found her that night, white dress illuminated by the lights along the docks. He had been meeting her there, she had to have known her would go looking for her. He hadn't needed to go far, only jump in.


	2. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

* * *

The mall was busier than Sean remembered it ever being. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been there in years. His mom did all his shopping, or forced him to try on things she'd bought home. People– no– _crowds _were things he usually shied away from. But for Lucy, he would do anything.

"Sean, will you hold my hand?"

Except that.

PDA's were one of the social conformities he didn't understand. Holding hands in public was, in his eyes, considered PDA. "No." A little gruff, he thought, but he shouldn't have to elaborate. Lucy knew his side on public hand holding.

"Whatever." Lucy skipped ahead of him a little way, not really skipped, but sped up. As if she wasn't really with him. Which hurt Sean a little as he trailed behind her two steps. He'd taken her to the mall because she'd wanted to go. And he'd been willing to go to the stupid place because all he wanted to do was be with her. He'd wanted to show the world the girl he was in love with. Which was a tad bit contradictory to his previously stated feelings on public displays of affection. He just didn't want to be shown ofe like he was the latest trend, which is how he viewed other couple's hand holding.

"Lucy," he hissed, "Come back."

"Hold my hand," she taunted, walking gaily into Victoria's Secret.

Stopping just one step short of the entrance, he sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair before following his girlfriend inside. When he caught up to her she was rifling through the drawers of underwear beneath the displays.

"So glad you could make it," Lucy quipped without looking up.

"Your dad will _kill_ me when he sees you walk in with that bag."

"Exactly."

"I won't be blackmailed into this, Luce."

"Didn't say you were." She held up a pink pair with little flowers on it, and Sean felt his mouth start to water.

He quieted any inappropriate thoughts in his head, trying to focus on the problem at hand. "Then what are you _doing_?"

"What everyone does at the mall, stupid. Shopping." Like it was a no brainer. And he was back to being ignored while she waltzed around the plush store.

"Right. I'll be outside."

Slowly, as if waiting for Lucy to follow, he left the store and found a bench to waste his time at. Hand holding _was_ a rite of passage. It was the declaration to the world that he was in love with this girl, and he was willing to make any sacrifice for her. Even if it meant sucking it up and doing something he wouldn't normally do. His friends might call him whipped later, but he would kick their asses.

True, he was a man of few words, and it was no lie that he didn't always know what to say so he said it bluntly. It wasn't always the best, but there was no room for sugar coated words in his vocabulary.

Which was why, when Lucy emerged from the lingerie store and sat next to him, he simply held out his hand for her to take and said the three most simple words his mind could think of.

* * *


End file.
